Luke (The Community)
"I know you're out there. And just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you can conquer this community. I'm not just gonna leave this time, I'm going to kill you" - Luke to William|Moving On Is Dangerous Ben Luke, better known as Luke is the main protagonist in Wiliam Carver's The Community, an upcoming movie which released on August 17th 2014. He is the leader of his community and is later forced to leave. Pre-Attack The Community Luke has spent a long time in the community and has worked hard on it and making it grow, he may have lived near it. Other than this, not much is known about his life before the attack. However, it is revealed Luke built the community and started running it when he was 18 years old. When he left William's group, he started making plans to make sure he doesn't find them. He has so far built his community with himself, Owen, Thomas (Deceased), Sarah, Arthur, his mom, Johnny (Deceased) and Nathan (Deceased). It was revealed in "Divided" that Luke used to rob shops but never got caught. Post Attack Season 1 Episode 1: The Rise Of William Luke first appears in this episode outside of the community hunting. He finds a man called Johnny. He tells him he doesn't want to shoot and calmly invites Johnny into the community. He asks if anyone's in there. Owen and Thomas open the gate for him and Luke introduces their new recruiter, Johnny. He shows Johnny around the house. It is revealed he has a dog. Luke and his group gather round the backyard. Soon after, Luke spots a bird and mentions he'd eat it. The bird gets away and he runs back. When he gets back, Thomas says that a man was at the community. Luke is shocked and is forced to leave. Luke asks Johnny of he's ever been hunting and that he'd teach him one day. The group splits up and Luke is with Thomas. He tells Thomas that they will sleep under the tree. 2 hours later Thomas tells Luke that he'd have to go. Luke runs off. He later finds Thomas' corpse and his Colt 45, he takes the gun and walks with Owen and Johnny. Luke tells Johnny that Thomas was killed. Johnny did not believe him but Luke proved it. The group then leave the community ASAP. Luke, Johnny and Owen go down the community path to look for more weapons. They get some guns and swords from Luke's pile of weapons. Luke packs the guns and the three leave the community. Episode 2: Divided Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 3: Moving On Is Dangerous Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 4: No More Ruins Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 5: Attack Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 6: 30 Days No Attack Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 7: Community In Ruins Luke will appear in this episode Episode 8: The Search Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 9: Cry Luke Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 10: Into Hell Luke will appear in this episode. Season 2 "To Be Added" Relationships Owen "There's no time for dawdling!" - Luke to Owen and Johnny Johnny "Who are you I don't want to shoot?" - Luke asking Johnny who he his Sarah "Hey, Sarah" - Luke to Sarah Thomas "You're gonna have to go, I can't risk it" - Thomas to Luke Killed Victims This shows the victims Luke has killed. *Troy *Thomas (Caused) *Johnny (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed people. Trivia *Luke was born on October 15th, 1989. *Luke's main sidearm is a Colt Python, similar to Carver from The Walking Dead. *The only difference is Carver uses the 4" barrel when Luke uses the 8" barrel. *Due to episode 10 being titled "Into Hell", he might get killed in "Cry Luke". *Luke is the first person in The Community to have his name and model leaked. *William Carver has confirmed in episode 1 Luke will mention to have been running the community for 6 years. *Luke appears to share multiple similarities with Luke from The Walking Dead. **Both are younger members of the group **Both became a group leader **Both of their main melee weapons is a Machete. *Listening to the leaked beginning of "Moving On Is Dangerous" reveals Luke will get shot presumably by William in the upcoming episode. *Luke is possibly named after his actor, Ben Moreland. Category:Protagonists Category:The Community Category:Group Leader Category:Season 1 Category:Alive Category:Stubs Category:1989 Births Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:The Community Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Characters who share similarities Category:Leader Category:The Rise Of William Category:Divided Category:Comic Characters Category:Show Characters Category:Characters who appear in all season 1 episodes Appearances Season1 *The Rise Of William *Divided *Moving On Is Dangerous *No More Ruins *Attack *30 Days No Attack *Community In Ruins *The Search *Cry Luke *Into Hell The Community Shorts *Luke Powers Up *Luke O'Ween *A Lukien *Zombies Everywhere! *The End (part 1) *The End (part 2)